cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Traci Lords
Traci Lords (1968 - ) She first became known for her underage appearances in pornographic movies. Film Deaths *'[[Desperate Crimes (1993)|''Desperate Crimes (1993)]]' [''Laura]: Drowned when Jho Jhenkins forces her to sit in a bathtub (while fully clothed) and then holds her head under. *''Skinner (1993)'' [Heidi]: Shot twice in the stomach by a security guard in a junkyard, after he discovers Traci and Ted Raimi trying to kill each other. *''As Good as Dead (1995)'' [Nicole Grace]: Dies during surgery (off-screen) after Judge Reinhold alters her computer records so she receives a transfusion of the wrong blood type. We see her in the hospital before the surgery, then learn about her death after Crystal Bernard calls the hospital and is informed of Traci's death. Traci's body is not shown afterwards, although a box containing her ashes does play a pivotal role later on. *''Underworld (1996)'' [Anna]; Shot in the back of her head by Larry Bishop while she's looking for gum in the glove compartment of his car. *''Nowhere (1997)'' [Valley Chick #1]: Disintegrated, along with Shannen Doherty and Rose McGowan, with a ray-gun by an alien while they're sitting at a bus stop; we see the blast, followed by a shot of three smoldering retainers on the bench. (Thanks to Ro) *''Blade (1998)'' [Raquel]: Shot in the head with a silver bullet by Wesley Snipes during his assault on the vampires' nightclub; her body disintegrates into dust after she's shot. *''Black Mask 2: City of Masks'' (2002) [Chameleon]: Following a fight with Tyler Mane during which she is completely invisible due to powers gained through genetic modification, clasps hands with Tyler as they hang off of either side of a supporting arch on a stadium. Traci recalls how boyfriend Andrew Bryniarski chose to fall to his death rather than live as a monster, after which he mostly reverted back to his human form; while she thinks of this, her nude body promptly reappears. Choosing to imitate Andrew's reversion to human form in death, Traci declares that she will never disappear; meanwhile, her body fades again. Tyler pleads with her to hold on, but she slaps his arm and they both fall to their deaths. Traci's prostrate body is then shown in a close-up shot assuming a calm dying expression similar to Andrew's. However, her right arm below the bicep and most of her back have disappeared, implying that the rest of her body has disappeared. Her head and both of her shoulders stabilize and take on a very dark tan, the color of a dead chameleon. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Crazy Eights (2006)'' [Gina Conte]: Killed (off-screen) by a monster, after being blinded. (Thanks to Utonium) TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Two for the Show (1993)'' [Emma Conway]: Stabbed in the stomach with scissors during a struggle with David Paymer; the scene cuts away on a close-up of her screaming. Her body is shown again later on when David puts her in a trunk. *''Profiler: The Root of All Evil (1998)'' [Sharon "Jill" Lesher]: Shot to death by Ally Walker after Traci comes charging at Ally in the prison. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Video Game Deaths *''Hitman: Absolution'' (2012) [Layala Stockton]: Killed by David Bateson; the exact nature of her death is decided by the player. Gallery '' Tracy Lords-Mafia Docks aka Desperate Crimes.JPG|Traci Lords' death in Desperate Crimes Tracilords.jpg|Traci Lords in Tales from the Crypt: Two for the Show 6 (2).jpg|Traci Lords dangling by her right arm and blending into her surroundings in Black Mask 2. Traci Lords as Chameleon dead in Black Mask 2, 3.jpg|Traci Lords's head and shoulders reappear and darken following her death in Black Mask 2. Traci Lords_Underworld.png|Traci Lords about to be shot in Underworld '' Noteworthy Connections *Ex-wife of Brook Yeaton. *Ex-wife of Ryan Granger. *Wife of Jeff Gruenewald. Category:Actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Child Actors Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Directors Category:Penthouse Pets Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen Norrington movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by scissors Category:Death scenes by bathtub Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers who posed nude Category:Nudity Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Action Stars Category:Activists Category:Married with Children Cast Members Category:Melrose Place Cast Members Category:Musicians Category:Bisexual musicians